Difficulties...
Difficulties... is a featured level by IAmVeryBored. It currently has over 3 million plays, with a rating of 3.51 from over 1,600 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character Gameplay You begin inside a pink box where you will select your difficulty level. Three difficulties will be to your right: Easy, Normal, and Hard. Falling down into one will adjust the difficulty of the obstacle course. Easy Difficulty On Easy Difficulty, the screen is tinted green, and you have to first travel across two sets of opposite moving platforms (one moving clockwise while the other is moving counter-clockwise) before crossing a few mines and enduring an arrow gun (the harpoon gun is disabled in this difficulty). Next, you make your way past three slow-moving I-beam crushers (the leftmost crusher is disabled), an elastic shape that makes up part of the trampoline (whose spring platform is disabled in this difficulty), and some sets of rotating javelins (of which only one javelin is moving in each set). Then, you traverse some rotating platforms and spring platforms that attempt to push you into spikes (the wrecking ball and fans are disabled), finally falling into the pit at the end of the level. Normal Difficulty On Normal Difficulty, the screen is tinted yellow, and the gameplay is just like that of Easy Difficulty, only that the leftmost I-beam crusher can now crush you, the trampoline is no longer disabled, and that both javelins in each set now rotate (but with each javelin being directly opposite from one another). Hard Difficulty On Hard Difficulty, the screen is tinted red, and you must first traverse two sets of moving platforms (that are both moving counter-clockwise unlike in easier difficulties) before passing over landmines (more than in the other difficulties) and arrow/harpoon guns. Afterwards, you avoid crushers in the form of I-beams (that crush faster than in easier difficulties), and then a "trampoline" using spring platforms and an elastic shape before a bunch of rotating javelins (which rotate in the fashion of a typical clock). Finally, you cross over platforms that rotate upon contact and spring platforms that attempt to push you into spikes and fans (plus a wrecking ball), before falling into the pit at the end of the level. At the finish line When you reach the pit at the end of the level, the finish line will begin "loading". The loading time is determined based on what difficulty you played on. *When on easy difficulty, the loading time will last about 22 seconds. *When on normal difficulty, the loading time will last about 9 seconds. *When on hard difficulty, the finish line has already been loaded, so there is no loading time. Trivia *At the end of the difficulty selection, Wheelchair Guy can be seen on the roof, and he yells on a constant loop until you leave the area. *There is a harpoon gun after the second balancing platform. Although it's open when playing on hard difficulty, it still remains useless due to a glitch with the triggers. Gallery the beggining of difficulties.png|The beginning. normal and hard.png|The normal and hard difficulties. guy on the roof.png|Wheelchair guy on the roof. Easy green screen.png|The screen turning green when you select easy. platforms easy.png|The spinning platforms. getting killed easy.png|Getting killed by the spike set. mine feild easy.png|The mine field on easy. arrow gun easy.png|The arrow gun on easy (and normal). Notice that the harpoon gun is closed off. I-beam easy.png|The I-beam crushers. bridge easy.png|The bridge on easy. Notice the spring platform is being blocked. spinning blade weapons easy.png|The spinning blade weapons on easy. on top of the harpoon.png|The balancing platforms. spring platform easy.png|The spring platforms on easy. loading easy.png|The loading screen on easy (and normal). the ending on easy.png|The ending. Normal yellow screen.png|The screen turning yellow when you pick normal. Difficulties...Medium2.png|At the rotating platforms. Difficulties...Medium1.png|At the landmine field. Difficulties...Medium3.png|Approaching the i-beam crushers. Notice that the harpoon is blocked off. Difficulties...Medium4.png|At the i-beam crushers. Difficulties...Medium6.png|At the spinning blades. Notice that they are straight. Difficulties...Medium8.png|Spring platforms. Difficulties...Medium9.png|Notice how the wrecking ball is blocked off. Difficulties...Medium10.png|At the loading part near the finish. Difficulties...Medium11.png|Finished on medium mode. Hard Difficulties...TurningRed.png|The screen turning red when you pick hard. Difficulties...0.png|At the rotating platforms. Difficulties...HardBeginning.png|At the landmines. Difficulties...1.png|Approaching the i-beam crushers. Difficulties...2.png|At the i-beam crushers. Difficulties...3.png|At the spring platform bridge. Difficulties...4.png|At the spinning blades. Difficulties...5.png|At another balancing platform. Difficulties...6.png|At the spring platforms. Notice that there is a wrecking ball. Difficulties...hardending.png|Ending on hard. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014